


Don't Ever Do That Again, But Please Do This Again

by sherbertglasses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertglasses/pseuds/sherbertglasses
Summary: Missing scene, takes place during 9x03 after Cas comes back to life, minor Canon divergence, PWP, relief sex





	Don't Ever Do That Again, But Please Do This Again

"You lied," Castiel surmised .

Dean hesitated. "I did. I do that." He stared at Cas a second. Slowly, he cupped his face again." I thought I lost you for good." He couldn't stop himself, he swept in and kissed Castiel. Somehow both gentle and fierce at once. Cas opened his mouth for him.

"I'm gonna wait in the Impala," said Sam awkwardly.

"Can you untie Cas first?" Dean managed through kisses.

"You do it!" said Sam, appalled at the idea of his participation in any way with their hankey pankey .

"Leave the bonds," said Castiel breathily.

"Really?" asked Dean.

"I trust you," said Cas sincerely.

Normally Dean liked to be the one tied up but the way Cas said _trust_ made his heart want to burst and shot a spark of lust straight to his groin. Alright then; bottoming from the top it is, he thought. Sam had left, half relieved to not have to untie Castiel, half terrified to know they were into bondage.

Dean kissed down Castiel's neck as he unbuttoned his pants. "Dean!"

"Cas," Dean moaned.

"No, Dean. I have to tell you something before we go any further."

Momentarily disarmed from his lust, Dean looked at him questioningly.

"April... The reaper... She seduced me"

"What?"

"If I had known that my first time could have been with the man I loved, I would have waited."

Dean was stunned silent for a moment. "The man you... You love me?" 

"I thought it was obvious," said Castiel confused.

"Obvious?!... You stupid son of a..." He seized his mouth again, more passionately. "Do you know where she kept the lube?"

"Bedside table," breathed Cas.

Dean rushed to retrieve it. He returned and quickly yanked down Castiel's pants, and then disrobed himself. "When we get back to the bunker, we'll go slow. Right now, I _need_ you inside me." 

He poured some lube in his hand and began to slick Castiel's already hard cock with it. Cas moaned.

Slicking his own ass as well and straddling Cas on the chair, Dean said, "I hope this is going to be better than anything that April chick did."

"It already is," said Cas and he kissed Dean as he lowered himself slowly on to Castiel's cock.

With each thrust he went deeper and deeper. "Dean!" Cas moaned, "Oh, Dean!" Dean was the most divine name Castiel could shout. All his faith and devotion now belonged to Dean and Dean alone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," breathed Dean as he thrusted , hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking furiously. The angle was just right and Cas hit his prostate perfectly with each buck of his hips. It wasn't long before he came, screaming Cas's name. His ass tightened pulling a cry from Castiel as his orgasm rocked through him.

They stayed there for a moment, foreheads together, in the afterglow. "What you said before," said Dean, "About how you felt about me... Me too. I mean, about you." 

Castiel chuckled breathlessly. He knew Dean could never bring himself to say those words aloud, to anyone. It didn't matter. He knew. He kissed Dean again.

When they emerged and entered the Impala, Sam was in the back seat. "You two smell like sex," he said, half disgusted, half amused.

"No shit Sherlock," said Dean. "You think we had time for a shower?"

"Shower sex is supposedly complicated," said Castiel nonchalant.

"Just, soundproof your room," said Sam. 

Dean laughed as they headed home.


End file.
